


Ради этого

by LolaRose



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama, Ending B, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Ты уверен, что сделал правильный выбор? Это того стоило?





	Ради этого

**Author's Note:**

> На второй вариант концовки. Честно, не вижу хорошего в том, чтобы оставить мир погибать, это самая эгоистичная концовка (хотя первая еще хуже, давайте признаем).  
Дефолтное имя у главного героя. Джейк МакКензи самый несчастный персонаж в любой концовке, спасибо, сценаристы.
> 
> На писательский челлендж. Ключ: "И ради этого ты пожертвовал всем?"

Тейлор просыпается на груди у Джейка в номере отеля Селестиал и прислушивается к равному биению сердца — своего и Джейка.

(как и вчера, и сегодня и завтра)

Он до сих пор иногда останавливается, чтобы убедиться — это его собственное сердце, которого гоняет настоящую теплую кровь по венам.

— Проснулся, спящая красавица? — Джейк неловко поправляет спутанные за ночь отросшие пряди и улыбается, как может только он — одновременно насмешливо и нежно. — Чем займемся сегодня?

Множеством вещей, которыми можно заняться на единственном уцелевшем после конца света острове.

Например, продолжить строить их совместный с Джейком дом. Прекрасную хижину в отдалении от отеля и племени ваанти, но так, чтобы к ним можно было добраться в случае чего-нибудь непредвиденного.

(Это даже смешно, что может случиться непредвиденного из того, чего здесь еще не случилось?)

Вон там у них будет собственный сад, а там ров для защиты. И спальня. Большая светлая спальня.

Они строят дом не торопясь, потому что теперь времени у них у всех достаточно. Прошлое исчезло в потоках лавы после извержения, проглотившего этот мир. Будущее никогда не наступит. Существует лишь настоящее. Ла Хуэрта. И Тейлор тоже н а с т о я щ и й.

Их лето никогда не закончится.

Б е с к о н е ч н ы й.

Тейлор целует Джейка, улыбаясь новому светлому дню. Все неприятности закончились. Его друзья в безопасности на острове и никогда его не покинут.

Джейк будет любить его вечно.

Разве Тейлор не поступил, как должен был? Он спас всех, кто стал ему семьей, остановил негодяя Рурка, разрушив его планы.

Они это заслужили, не правда ли? Безоблачное настоящее, песок и морские волны. Свой собственный маленький рай. В нем так легко забыть, что всего остального мира просто не существует.

Но они все равно тоскуют.

Мишель, наступая на башенку песочного замка, раздраженно поводит рукой. Ее волосы впервые не уложены идеально, они слиплись от недавнего купания в соленой воде. Еще совсем недавно она смеялась и говорила, что никто не испортит ей отдых на пляже. А через мгновение вскидывается и морщит лоб.

— Ах да, этот отпуск теперь будет вечен. Так странно думать, что никогда я не стану врачом, — она пропускает песок сквозь пальцы.

— Мы можешь быть целителем здесь.

— Я хотела помогать людям, понимаешь? Кому я буду помогать, если теперь больше нет человечества? Лишь ваанти и мы.

  
Квинн подносит к уху ракушку и шмыгает носом. Тейлор притягивает ее к себе и прижимает к груди, ощущая, как трясется ее тело от сдерживаемых рыданий.

— Я ведь думала, что смогу помирить своих родителей. Я излечилась и теперь у них нет повода ругаться. Но теперь… мы не сможешь ничего исправить. Прости, Тейлор. Я не должна расстраиваться, ведь на самом деле счастлива!

  
Зара и Крейг кажутся целиком поглощенными друг другом.

— А сколько еще игр можно было разработать.

— И поиграть. Но ничего этого уже не будет, да?

Они замирают в молчании, и Тейлор не решается его прервать.

  
Эстелла отрабатывает боевые приемы — один за другим. Даже в самом конце она не чувствует победы, как и не чувствует удовлетворения от мести. Лишь смятение и новые вопросы, на которые никогда не получит ответов. С Тейлором она не заговаривает, лишь качает головой, мол, извини, не сейчас.

Радж проводит ладонью по старенькой книге рецептов его бабушки.

Грейс сжимает руку Алистера и пытается изобразить улыбку на лице.

Шон задумчиво гоняет мяч на пляже.

  
— Тебе бы понравилась Ребекка, — говорит Джейк, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, покрывая щеки поцелуями. Он не смотрит Тейлору в глаза, потому что скрывает боль и затаенную тоску.

Они все поднимают бокалы за исчезнувший мир и погибших близких.

Родители и друзья. Братья и сестры.

Когда они начнут винить его за сделанный выбор?

За то, что он принес в жертву мир, лишь бы остановить Рурка и остаться с ними?

У Тейлора из воспоминаний о потерянном мире есть только то, что придумал Диего, когда мечтал о лучшем друге. Комиксы, сериалы, книги, фильмы. Все как смутные воспоминания, Тейлор не может по-настоящему скучать по миру, в котором он никогда не жил.  
Зато он любит своих друзей. И Джейка.

Он сделал это ради них.

(не ради себя?)

«Мы можем быть счастливы здесь».

Диего ведь счастлив? Он получил все, о чем когда-то так отчаянно мечтал. Лучшего друга и любовь всей жизни. Они останавливаются на берегу и смотрят в бескрайнее море. Единственный уцелевший кусочек земли и жизни вообще.

— Тейлор… — Диего отводит взгляд, — Ты не подумай, что я жалуюсь, у нас все прекрасно, но… Ты уверен, что сделал правильный выбор? Это того стоило?

И ради этого ты пожертвовал всем миром?

Если Тейлор не человек, но если его никогда не чувствовало, то ведь это не значит, что он не может любить и привязываться? Больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы друзья остались с ним рядом. Они преодолели так много, зашли так далеко, обрели друг друга. Почему это должно заканчиваться?

(Диего озвучивает его собственные сомнения).

Он — часть сердца Ваану, но если у него есть что-то настоящее, то это настоящее любит Джейка.

Джейка, который умирал за него тысячу раз. Который защищал тысячу раз.

И раз за разом они влюблялись друг в друга.

Разве не справедливо обрести друг друга в бесконечном настоящем?

В их маленьком доме на маленьком острове посреди погибшего мира.

— Ты ведь счастлив? — спрашивает Тейлор и сжимает его ладонь.  
Джейк больше не говорит ни о Майке, ни о Ребекке, ни о том, что его страна исчезла, как и не узнав, что он никогда не предавал ее.

— Я люблю тебя, Тейлор.

— Я люблю тебя, Джейкоб Лукас МакКензи.

Стоил ли этот маленький рай того, чтобы весь мир сгорел в огне?

Тейлор отгоняет сомнения. Его близкие счастливы. Они привыкнут. Каждый день будет теплым и солнечным. Ла Хуэрта — прекрасное место, чтобы провести здесь оставшиеся дни.  
Когда пришло время выбора, он его сделал.

Он сохранил их живыми, здоровыми и рядом с собой.

(его не было в их возможном будущем, значит, они останутся в настоящем).

Тейлор просыпается на груди у Джейка в номере отеля Селестиал.

(как и вчера, и сегодня и завтра)

Тейлор прислушивается к их общему сердцебиению.

— Расскажи еще раз про наш дом.

(Ты пожертвовал всем миром ради этого?)

Да. Ради этого.


End file.
